Sentimientos Guardados y una Posdata
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot AU. Nunca creyó que Sakura fuese a hacer eso, pero en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas lo supo. De alguna manera el leer las palabras "No te amo" con la caligrafía de Sakura, dejaba un mal sabor de boca. -¿leiste la posdata?


Akiiko –Chan

Presenta:

**Sentimientos Guardados y una Posdata**

* * *

><p>He dejado todo depositado allí, para que vos descubras en cada palabra mis mas puros sentimientos<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ultimo año de preparatoria. Ultimo día de clases en el Instituto Konoha Gaukure.<p>

Como es común para los estudiantes de último grado, son llevados a una sesión de despedida con los profesores donde les ponen videos en las cuales son expuestas fotografías de lo que hicieron durante su estadía en la preparatoria. Festivales, Días del Estudiante, Proyectos, Excursiones... E incluso sus "días libres" como eran considerados los días en que o la mayoría de los profesores no asistían debido a cursos que tomaban o por la gran ausencia del alumnado y solo quedaban unos cuantos.

Seguido de los emotivos videos, los acompañaban los discursos motivacionales de profesores y tutores. Había que ser honestos: solo unos cuantos de la generación le prestaban atención, después de todo eran los profesores, con el simple hecho de serlo, eran aborrecidos por la mayoría del alumnado.

Al termino de la sesión sentimental, venia la parte más esperada: Las últimas actividades grupales. En las cuales siempre terminaban haciendo desorden, pero al fin y al cabo los profesores no podían decir nada pues era su ultimo día y como tal no había caso que les aplicaran reporte o alguna expulsión pues ya no se les vería en otra ocasión por el instituto; tampoco ultimo podían amenazarlos con quitarles su carta de buena conducta puesto que los papeles de graduación habían sido entregados a dirección por lo cual no podían cambiarse.

El punto era que en estos momentos el salón de ultimo grado era un gran desorden entre 40 alumnos y ningún maestro presente. Sin embargo mientras los chicos como siempre hacían sus tonterías o bromas, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas recordando los sucesos más relevantes del año o incluso la generación. Aunque claro entre las chicas que cuchicheaban siempre había una excepción y esa era Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno nunca destaco en mantener comunicación con personas pues sus fantasmas de haber sido la chica nerd durante la secundaria no la dejaban explayarse como ella quisiera así que mientras las demás hablaban de las bromas que hicieron los chicos durante la generación o admiraban por última vez a los chicos más guapos de la generación entre otras etiquetas, Sakura, una chica de cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura, con unos ojos grandes de color jade y tez clara como una perla, garabateaba en su cuaderno el nombre de ella y su mejor amigo: Sauce Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: el chico más popular y guapo de toda la generación, era capitán del equipo de soccer y un gran estudiante ejemplo. Portador de unos ojos negros y un cabello rebelde aun más oscuro al punto de que cuando la luz del sol lo iluminaba se le apreciaban unos reflejos azulados, poseía una tez blanca pero bronceada y por si fuera poco: el cuerpo de un supermodelo. Sasuke era el joven por el cual todas las chicas suspiraban, incluida su mejor amiga.

La pregunta de cómo habían llegado a ser mejores amigos una chica tan extraña como Sakura y un chico tan apuesto como Sasuke todavía se mantenía en misterio aun siendo el ultimo día de clases y lo que parecía ser el resto de sus vidas. Aunque bueno, el termino _mejor amiga de Sasuke _se refería a alguien con la cual Sasuke conversaba con mas palabras que un simple "Hm" y solo por ese pequeño detalle que para la mayoría de las fans de Sasuke era enorme, ella fue concebida como la _mejor amiga de Sasuke_.

Si la memoria no les fallaba, ellos dos se conocían desde antes de estudiar en la misma preparatoria por lo que no fue gran sorpresa para Sasuke el ver a Sakura después de unos cuantos semestres frente a el tendiéndole una carta de amor. Y aunque al principio se sentía como basura frente al club de fans quienes la señalaban como ilusa, al ver que meses después del incidente Sasuke le saludaba cuando la veía o cuando descubrió que Naruto Uzumaki, su vecino desde infancia también era el mejor amigo del Uchiha, su autoestima empezó a subir de nuevo hasta la fecha en la cual mantenía una muy buena relación con los dos chicos.

Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto volvieron a mencionar el incidente de la carta. Por ende, la escuela tampoco. Después de todo... ¿quien quiere problemas con los chicos más populares y su amiga? Lo único que le quedo a Sakura fue dar como olvidado su amor hacia el joven Uchiha.

Ahora, el ultimo día de clases llegaba a su momento más decisivo: Las cartas de despedida. Más bien cortas notas escritas en playeras, cuadernos, álbumes, fotografías, etc. Se podría decir que era la parte que las chicas mas esperaban pues en ocasiones había mensajes detrás de unas simples notas, confesiones detrás de esas notas. Como era de esperarse, el club de fans de Sasuke se pavoneo a su alrededor, pero como todo un experto Sasuke supo librarse del montón de chicas hasta llegar a la puerta del salón.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿A dónde vas? -se escucho una voz femenina sobresaliendo del montón.

— Hm. -fue la simple respuesta antes de salir del salón. Y con esto, una despedida prematura de que no volvería hasta tocar el timbre de salida.

Sakura suspiro desde su lugar. Sus esperanzas de que le permitiera una simple hoja parecían nulas. Estaba segura que no volvería hasta el timbre, ya lo conocía. Se recargo en la mesa con la cabeza fija al suelo. Entonces lo vio: una mochila negra con el cierre semi abierto mostrando sus cuadernos perfectamente visibles con la etiqueta de su propietario... Uchiha Sasuke.

Trago saliva... ¿lo haría? Conocía como se ponía de histérico Sasuke cuando tocaban sus cosas, en una ocasión le toco presenciar a Sasuke golpeando a Naruto por tomar prestado su libro de geometría para pasar una tarea, o cuando el chico rubio tomo el refresco de Sasuke sin su permiso...

¿Que pasaría si lo hiciera? Es decir, Naruto era Naruto... pero ¿y ella? Seguro no era nada grave. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba rápidamente el primer cuaderno: Introducción a la Psicología. Bueno, al menos no era su cuaderno favorito... así que no tenía por qué preocuparse porque se diera cuenta de que lo había tomado.

Miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie prestara atención a ella. Confirmando que Ino estaba flirteando con Sai y que Naruto parecía muy entretenido con el grupo de soccer al igual que las fans estaban de nuevo metidas en algún cotilleo, volvió a centrarse en la última hoja del cuaderno... en blanco.

Respiro profundo mientras tomaba fuerzas y escribía una pequeña introducción:

Hola Sasuke-kun!  
>Se que dijiste que no te gusta que la gente tomen tus cosas y seguro para cuando estés leyendo esto te estés poniendo molesto pero solo quería dejarte un último saludo antes de que tomemos caminos diferentes y te olvides de mi…<br>Antes de despedirme... Hay algo que he querido decirte pero hacerlo en persona seria como volver a ese día, incomodo y tenso...

No te amo...  
>Mentiría diciendo que,<br>todavía te quiero como siempre te quise.  
>Tengo la certeza de que,<br>nada fue en vano.  
>Siento dentro de mí que,<br>tu no significas nada.  
>No podría decir jamás que,<br>alimento un gran amor.  
>Siento cada vez mas que,<br>ya te olvidé.  
>Y jamás usaré la frase...<br>Yo te amo.  
>Lo siento, pero debo decir la verdad.<br>Ya es muy tarde...

Atentamente: Sakura H.

Observo la hoja, la leyó con cuidado de manera de que todo estuviera en su lugar... Entonces el timbre sonó. La alarma interna de Sakura empezó a vibrar rápidamente, agrego la ultima parte al reverso de la hoja.

Lo cerro lo mas rápido que pudo mientras el salón salía en parejas o en grupos pequeños abrazados o entrelazando sus manos, metió el cuaderno tan pronto escucho los pasos de su salón alejarse. Una vez puesto todo en su lugar Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió del salón entre caminando y corriendo pues el piso del pasillo estaba húmedo debido a que había llovido toda la mañana.

La silueta de Sakura desapareció de la vista de Sasuke al verla doblar por la esquina hacia las escaleras. Asomo su cabeza por el salón corroborando que nadie estuviera dentro. Al confirmarlo, camino tranquilamente hasta su lugar justo al lado de donde Sakura se encontraba. Vio su mochila en el suelo y entonces lo noto.

— Dobe, ¿has visto a Sakura?

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de que el cierre de su mochila estaba cerrado completamente, se dio cuenta de que alguien había tomado sus cosas. Estaba seguro de que había sido Naruto como siempre tomando sus cosas sin permiso o la loca de Karin, tratando de llamar su atención con insinuaciones ridículas. Nunca creyó que Sakura fuese a hacer eso, pero en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas lo supo, no tuvo que leer hasta el final para darse cuenta de la autora, su propia caligrafía la delataba.

En cuanto al contenido... No se lo creía, ¿A qué se refería con eso? Pareciera que toda la carta es una despedida y la ultima parte es lo que más lo dejaba dudando. De alguna manera el leer las palabras _no te amo_con la caligrafía de Sakura, dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba.

Había bajado corriendo por donde había visto que lo había hecho ella, pero no la alcanzo así que pensó que seguramente el dobe lo sabría.

— No teme, no la he visto desde el discurso de Kakashi...

Maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente se habría ido. Tampoco veía a Yamanaka o a Hyuuga cerca. Salió de la escuela esquivando por poco a sus fanáticas y camino lo más rápido hacia la casa de la chica. La vislumbro a pocas cuadras de su casa, caminando por la cerca del parque. Como siempre iba perdida en su mundo, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre odio eso de ella, no tenía el mas mínimo sentido de supervivencia... ¿Que tal si llegaba un sujeto por detrás y la inmovilizaba?

— ¡Sakura!

La chica pareció reaccionar de inmediato, pues se paró en seco y se puso tensa. Escucho como él se aproximaba a ella hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella.

— ¿Si, que sucede? -dijo aun de espaldas a él, su voz sonaba temerosa.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? ¿Porque lo hiciste?

— Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo...-se encogió, sonaba molesto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ahora la odiaría...cualquier esperanza de que siguieran en contacto había desaparecido— Es solo que quería... quería hacerte saber que -fue interrumpida.

— ¿Que no me amas?

Sakura levanto la cabeza suavemente y giro un poco solo para poder apreciar a Sasuke con la mochila en un hombro y su cuaderno en la mano. ¿Que le diría ahora?

— No...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— No podría olvidarme de ti, nunca... ni aunque quisiera. No tendré la vida perfecta, ya no.

— ¿A... que te refieres? Sasuke-kun... tu no leíste...

Eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Pero todas eran sobre ella. Lo tierna que se veía ese primer día de escuela con sus libros amontonados que apenas se distinguía su cabellera rosada, la manera en que sonreía con las tonterías del dobe, cuando la hacían participar en frente del salón poniéndose sonrojada y tartamudeando en múltiples ocasiones, cuando se dormía en esos días libres sobre sus libros alejada del resto de las chicas, cuando se sentaba en las gradas moviendo una banderilla mientras los demás gritaban y saltaban.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

La primera vez que la escucho decir su nombre con ese sufijo fue cuando le tendió la carta en el centro del parque alrededor de todos... bajando su mirada avergonzada detrás de sus mechones rosados...

Se acerco a ella. La tomo de hombros dejando caer su cuaderno, pasando sus manos entre sus hebras rosadas, tocando su cuello suave y rozando sus labios con los suyos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par tratando de registrar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su amor platónico desde hace cinco años la estaba besando después de haberle escrito una carta de amor en su cuaderno el cual había tomado sin su permiso.

El chico pidió permiso para introducir su lengua el cual ella le concedió gustosa volviendo a cerrar los ojos y correspondiéndole al beso tomándolo de la playera jalándolo hacia sí. El por su parte bajo una de sus manos a su cintura y la acerco a él rozando sus cuerpos. Sasuke corto el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos para ver como Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos hacia el parándose de puntillas aun tomando su playera. Poco a poco volvió a abrir los ojos y se relamió los labios antes de que un intenso sonrojo atacara sus mejillas.

— ¿Leíste la posdata? -dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Cual posdata?

Una pequeña risa se escucho por parte de la chica.

— Eres un tonto Sasuke Uchiha. Pero por eso te amo. -dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, descolocando al joven.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Que eres un tonto, leíste mal la carta entonces.

— No, lo segundo.

— Aah, eso viene en la carta. Pero como no pones atención ni por aludido.

Inmediatamente tomo su cuaderno y busco en la hoja la maldita posdata la cual estaba debajo de su firma:

PD: Para leer correctamente el mensaje, hay que leerlo al revés.

— Ya es muy tarde... Lo siento, pero debo decir la verdad. Yo te amo. -recito la chica mientras volvía a besarlo,en un beso donde percibió la sonrisa de él.

Asi era él, no habla mas de lo que no puede expresar. En un beso supo todo lo que habia callado.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí expreso todos mis sentimientos, sentimientos profundos de un amor sin final.<em>

* * *

><p>Hola! Les traje en un momento de felicidad este one-shot :) Hace tiempo que traia enla mente esta idea, sobre todo por qe adoro las cadenas y parte de la carta de Sakura fue mi inspiracion, no pude evitar escribir el fic al leer la cadena -qe al final ni envie- pero ademas de eso me es muy simbolica por el hecho del ultimo dia de clases qe me ocurrio hace dos meses y la nostalgia se apodero de mi :3<br>Espero me perdonen si no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero recien me dieron mi compu despues de haberme quitado la anterior asi qe perdi mucho tiempo en ello... pero ahora estoi contenta! ya tengo mi propia lap :)

Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mi, les hago la siguiente peticion a mis seguidoras:

**Por cada RR qe dejen, seran 100 palabras mas en la publicacion de mis otros fics. **

**Uds eligen cual: Sasuke ¿Enamorado? o Who's that chick?  
><strong>


End file.
